I'm Just The Girl Next Door
by ILoveTheMeredithGrey
Summary: Its set before Meredith And Derek meet in the hospital. They are in high school. Also it doesn't really follow anything. It will just have the characters and they'll set in different environment. I don't own anything. So yeah, enjoy. Also im really so about the slow updates, mving country and getting settled in and doing exams are stuff is busy process.
1. Him

He was a senior. I was a junior. I was the oldest in my grade though. I was the same age as him, 17. He was turning 18 in a couple of months while I wasn't turning 18 till next year. He was always where I was, in the library, in the cafeteria, in the hallway, in the street, he was everywhere. The problem is he wouldn't notice me. I don't even know if he knows that I exist. He doesn't even say hello in the street. It'd be great if he did, it'd be great if noticed me. I'm just his next door neighbour though. I think about him all of the time. At the moment, I'm walking home thinking about him while he's probably got his tongue down some senior's throat. He's not like that thought, he actually really nice, he dubbed the name McDreamy between me and my best friend Cristina. She doesn't really care about boys though. She's too focused on her career. She wants to be a surgeon, so do I.

The house is quiet when I walk in. That's different. It's normally got my mom running around looking after children to earn money. She runs a day-care at our home. She's probably taking the children home. I walk into the kitchen to see a note on the side. I pick it up slowly, dreading what it says inside.

"Dear Meredith, I've gone next door to invite the neighbours round for an evening meal on Saturday. Did you know they have a son about your age in your school? I'll see you later. Love mom."

I think she gone to invite the shepherds round. There's no way Derek Shepherd would come over. He has his senior friends to hang with. He probably has a girlfriend. I run upstairs to the thought of him being with someone else. I chuck my bag into the corner of my room. He would hate my room. I love The Clash. I bet he hates them. My room is full of posters of the clash and famous quotes from people like Walt Disney, Dr Seuss, Marilyn Monroe, etc.

I can hear the door unlock and my mom shouting out my name. I quickly wipe away my tears and try to stop my mom to realise that I was crying. She shouts out my name again, sounding more panicked. I quickly run downstairs and see my mom standing in the kitchen with the kids. They start to run around like the kindergartens that they are.

"So when are the Shepherds coming round?" I ask her, with doubt in my voice.

"Saturday. Why do you sound sad? Have you been crying?" She could obviously hear the doubt in my voice. Also my eyes are probably still red and puffy from the tears.

"No. Now I have to do my homework." I cry in frustration. I love my mom but she wants to know everything about my personal life. Every tiny little detail, she has to know. I notice that she staring. I kiss her on the check and reassure her that I'm fine before I bounce off and up the stairs.

I'm sitting in my room listening to the clash in the background while I do my homework. I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I get up to open the door. Turns out Cristina is here.

"What are you doing here?" I moaned. I really wanted be on my own.

"Your mom asked me to come round," Cristina replies as she invites herself into my room and lies on my bed. "You're doing the work?"

"Well yeah. That's what you're meant to do. I mean I'm trying to do the work, I can't do if my mom is going to send your around here all of the time." I said in an upset tone.

"Your mom was right, you are depressed. What happened to you? Has someone replaced you with an alien that's going to eat my brain and use my body as a puppet?" Cristina always knows how to make me laugh. Cristina just smiles at me and then her phone goes off.

"I have to go. My mom has a surprise for me." Cristina moans as she lifts herself up off my bed and walks to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night, yeah?"

"I can't, my mom has invited the neighbours over for dinner." I say thinking about Derek coming round.

"It's okay. Well, I'll see you Monday then?" Cristina shouts as she walks down my stairs.

"Monday." I shout back and walk back to my room. I lie on my bed and before I know it I'm asleep.


	2. For The First Time

Sorry it took me so long to post. I was moving to my dads and that means moving from England to America, so you can imagine it was chaos. I will not take so long to post the next chapter.

* * *

I wake up to a loud bang. I slowly lift up my head with a pounding headache. I can barely see so I rub my eyes to wake myself up. I wanted to go back to my dream. I was having a dream of Derek and I getting married. He was dressed in his morning coat. He had a dark grey undercoat on. He had a white corsage to match my amazing, yet simple wedding dress. Our bridesmaids were dressed in a baby pink dress to match the flower arrangements. We had a church wedding. It was all matched to a colour scheme. Just as we were announced as man and wife, I woke up.

I turn to look at the clock. It's 3AM. All I can see are the red digits from the clock. I need to go back to sleep. I know that there's no point. For the rest of the weekend, I'm just going to be thinking about that dream. And I have to have dinner with him tonight. Tonight. Why did my mom invite them round? I don't feel too good either. I have a ton of homework to do. I think I might be sick. I can't be sick, not today, not when Derek comes round. If I was ever sick in front of him, I would actually cry, like cry me a river cry.

I decide to put the clash on. Hopefully it will calm me down. Maybe I'll go back to sleep. I put on my favourite track, should I stay or should I go. I let my eyelids drop. My head hurts so much but I need to sleep. I yawn and languidly put my head down to relax and before I know it, I'm peacefully asleep again.

I am once again awake, still remembering the dream I had merely a couple of hours ago. Derek Shepherd is coming round my house for dinner. I get up after seeing the time is 10 AM and walk to my closet; I realise I have nothing good enough to wear in front of Derek Shepherd. I know I have to wear my nice jeans, but I don't know what top to wear. Maybe my white shirt with the purple sweater. I can't wear that. What if he hates the colour purple? Maybe my plain green vest top. What if he hates the colour green? What about if I wear my purple long sleeve t-shirt? I have all day to choose right? I can do this; he seemed to like the colour blue. What if I wear my navy sweater over my white shirt? Just then my mom walked in and brought food. She was staring at me and I knew I had been thinking for too long.

"Purple or Navy?" I am finally saying to break the silence.

"Purple. It's the best one you have." My mom just stood there and she smiled at me. "I brought you some breakfast; I didn't want to wake you because you woke up last night."

"Thank you mom." I leaned and gave a kiss before she walked away empty handed.

I slammed the door shut when she left knowing purple had been the right choice. My mom shouted to me before she left that she had to get things for dinner. So I feel asleep... That was until I heard the knocking at the door. I walked downstairs with the clash t-shirt downstairs and my shorts. I answered the door to the one and only Derek Shepherd. Next to him was stood Mark Sloan. Derek Shepherd looked at the ground.

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd," He said in an almost depressed tone until he looked up at me. He dropped the basketball he was holding and just stood there with his mouth open, "You must be m-m-m-Meredith g-g-g-Grey." He stuttered. I watched Mark as he smirked at his best friend before walking to get the basketball that Derek had dropped just seconds ago when he saw me. I hoped it was for a good reason.

"My m-m-m-mom wants t-t-t-to know w-w-what t-t-time you-you-you." Derek stuttered just before Mark butted in.

"He's never normally this shy," Mark leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "I think he likes you a lot." Mark backs away and then pushed Derek towards me. "What time do you want the shepherds around here? I'll leave Derek to get over himself here while I go tell his mom."

"Seven." I just stared into Derek midnight blue eyes. Derek just stared into my eyes.

"You need time to get over him as well. I'll tell her." Mark walked away laughing to himself and slammed the door shut. We stood there in an awkward silence until I broke he silenced by offering him a drink. He simply nodded and I walked to the kitchen with him right behind me. I tip toed to reach the glasses at the top of the cupboard. I gave a glass of water and just smiled.

"You like the Clash?" He asked me out of nowhere.

"Who wouldn't?" I just replied waiting for his reaction.

"Everyone apart from you and me." He said, his grin growing wider and wider by the second.

"You like the Clash?" I just stood there in shocked, expecting him to hate them.

"Like is an understatement." His blue eyes twinkled in the light.

"Follow me. I have some albums for you to listen to." I walked forward and just as I did he grabbed my hand.


	3. Dance With Me

Im really sorry about the slow update. I promise that the updates will get more regular. It just that I've been settlingin, getting used to all the time zone changes and then I left my laptop at my moms, then it got a virus. But it will be with me now and the updates will be every week.

* * *

Back in my room, Derek and I are having so much fun. The Clash is playing and I'm really trying to get Derek to dance.

"Please Derek, dance." I asked. I just looked at him with puppy dog eyes, that was until I felt a wave of sickness pass through me. I ran into my bathroom and locked the door. I really am hoping that I wouldn't be sick today. Why was Derek here? Just then, I heard a knock.

"Meredith." Derek asked me in a sincere tone.

"Go away." I replied before being sick again.

"Mer, if you don't open the door, I will break it down." He reciprocated. I stood up and unlocked the door before sitting against the cold, sturdy bath.

"That's it Mer, I'm coming in!" Derek shouted before landing on my bathroom floor with a bang. This made me smile a bit. He saw the smile on my face and tilted his head.

"Are you smiling at my pain?" You could hear joking tone in his voice. I giggled before being sick again. Derek moved over to me and started rubbing circles on my back. Why is he here? He doesn't want to be with a sick junior. Why doesn't he go back to playing basketball with Mark? I felt another wave of sickness pass through me as I leant over to be sick.

"Do you want a glass of water? I'll go and get you one if you really want one. If you want anything I'll go and get it for you. Do you want me to ring your mom?" He asks me. I can feel the water starting to build up behind my eyes. I can feel waves of sickness and tears pass through me.

"Can you go? Please." I whimpered. Just hoping he would leave me alone, even though I wanted him to stay. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"No." He muttered, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"What do you mean no?" I replied before being sick.

"You're ill; I'm not just going to leave a princess who needs my help." He said. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "I'm your knight in shining armour. Even though we don't know each other very well, I feel like I've known you forever."

"Seriously, you're calling me a princess? And you're not my knight in shining armour."

Derek's phone rings and he answers it.

"Addison. I'm with my best friend. Not Mark, another one. Yes it's a girl. She's ill so I'm staying with her. Good bye." Derek moaned in frustration and threw his phone across the room.

"You okay?" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Addison just wants me to be with her twenty four seven. She doesn't get me like you do. I don't even know why I'm with her." He mumbled as he a reached for my hand and held it. I let out a yawn. "Are you tired? Come on Mer let's get you into bed." He pulled me up and put his arm around me as we walked to my room. I laid in bed and he laid on the end and we both fell into a gentle sleep.


	4. Get Out

I woke up with 4 girls looking at me. They all have brown hair and blue eyes. The blue eyes look familiar. I've seen the blue eyes before. I'm mentally going through blue eyes that are a deep midnight blue. Crap. The girls hovering over me are Derek's sisters. I try to pull myself up but can't. Derek's arms are wrapped around my body. I remember falling with Derek near but not with him cuddling me.

"Meredith. Derek's hugging you. He has his arms around you. Isn't he with Addison?" Said Kathleen.

"Of course he's with Addison, Addison's great." Nancy pronounced.

"Shut up Nancy. You're the only one that likes her. We hate her and thinks that she brings Derek down." Kathleen argued back.

"Addison does not bring Derek down and I'm going to tell her that you said that." Nancy reciprocated back.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I hear Derek's strong voice.

"Derek, thank god you're awake. Mom was worried. You've been here since yesterday afternoon. It's 10 AM. Have you been asleep all this time?" Kathleen asked.

"Get out." Derek muttered before putting his head into the pillow.

"Fine. We'll tell mom you're safe. What time do you reckon you'll be back?" Kathleen moved closer to Derek and whispered.

"I don't know." Derek replied.

Derek moved closer to me. I can feel his hot breath against the back of my neck. If his sisters could just disappear, I could Derek for myself. Although he's with Addison. I can't compete with Addison. Her long red hair and her perfect legs. Why isn't Derek with Addison? I know they had a little argument last night. I know he called me his best friend but shouldn't Addison be his top priority.

I feel a hand grab mine as they pull me out of bed. I look up to see Derek's sister Kathleen. I notice that Derek's other sisters are gone. She pulls me out of my room and takes me downstairs to my kitchen.

"So Meredith," She says confidently as she looks in my refrigerator and pulls out the milk cartoon, "Why is Derek not with Addison? You can call me Kathy or Kath or Kathleen. Do you like pancakes?"

"Kathy, I don't think it's my place to say why Derek is here and not with Addison. Also I don't know myself. And I quite like pancakes." I replied as I walked over to the kitchen cupboard and passed a frying pan to Kathleen. She took the frying pan from me and nodded. I walked back over to the breakfast bar and took my seat.

"Of course it's your place. From what Mark told us, all I can say is welcome to the family." Kathleen said as she made the pancake mix.

"What's that meant to mean? And what did Mark say?" I uttered.

"It wasn't anything bad; in fact it means that we like you more than Addison. And Mark is a man whore. All he said was, and I quote, when Meredith opened the door and Derek saw her, he was love shocked and you could clearly see that Derek was attracted to her and get this, she likes the clash." Kathleen replied once again. She poured the mix into the frying pan. "We think you're so much better for Derek than Addison and we've only really talked to you for 5 minutes. We know Derek loves you more than Addison. And you have to stick with Derek because he hasn't realised it yet."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You can't tell him I told you this," She put the pancakes on my plate and sat opposite me I nodded again, "We used to see you in the street and we used to wind Derek up and ask him about girls. We saw you and ask Derek. Normally he would have pushed us away and walked indoors but not with you. He watched you as you sat on the swing and read. We watched his face as he smiled. He watched the way you read your book. And he just smiled. Then we woke him up from his daydream. After that he was always watching you as grew older. Derek and I were the closest. He asked me what he should do about you. He was 16 and in love. I told him to talk to you but every time he tried Mark showed up. And then when he tried to phone you he froze and didn't speak."

"So he was the mysterious heavy breather that rang me every day last year." I interrupted.

"Yeah. I was the only one that knew about the way he felt. And then he thought that he would never have a chance so he moved on. He met Addison. He loves Addison but not as much as he loves you. When he realises it you should be there for him. He won't know what to do so he'll come to you. And you'll know when he realises it." Kathleen announced.

I put the pancakes in my mouth as I watched Kathleen sip her coffee. I thought about what Kathleen had just said. Has Derek really loved her all this time? I had seen Derek look at me a few times but I thought nothing of it. I thought that Derek only looked at me because I was the lonely kid in the hallways. I never thought that he would love me. Kathleen awoke me from my day-dream with a click of her fingers.

"Why don't you come round later? Come swimming in our pool. Addison might be there but she'll be with Nancy and jealous of you. Also show Derek what his missing." She suggests and winks as she says the last part.

"Won't I be out-of-place? I mean I know that you guys hate Addison but there's no reason that you would like me. And showing Derek my body to make him realise that being with Addison is a bad choice and he should be with me instead, doesn't sound like a good plan." I replied. I pushed my plate away from and sat up straight.

"I like you. And I didn't say it was a good idea. Also Mark will be there. If Mark sees your body, he talk to Derek about what he'd do to you body, and knowing my brother he'll get jealous and start to feel something. Old feelings with arise; he'll break up with Addison and coming running to you. Boom. Happy ending for Meredith." Kathleen retorted.

"I don't get happy endings. There's a lot that you guys don't know about me. I'm dark and twisty. Everything around me always goes wrong." I muttered wondering how long this dream would last.

"Go back to bed. Call me later, about 1." Kathleen spoke. She had me a piece of paper with her number on it. She smiled at me and left before walking out of the kitchen and then the front door. I stood up and put my plate in the dishwasher. I looked out of the window into my yard where I spent many nights under the stars thinking about Derek. I shook my head and pulled myself away from my daydream before walking upstairs to my room.

I opened the thick wooden door to my bedroom where Derek laid in my bed in a deep sleep. I walked over to the bed and looked down at him, wondering whether to disturb him. His hand grabbed mine as he pulled me down on the bed and started to tickle me.

"Don't think you can keep me awake all night and not get a punishment." Derek whispered into my ear as he tickled me even more. I laughed loudly while he kept tickling me and laughing himself.

"Please Derek. Stop." I scream between the laughter. He stopped. I could feel his deep breathing on the back of my neck as he settled back in.

"Are you hungry? I could order something." I whisper. His phone starts to ring and he groans. He just ignores the call and finally the ringing stops. He moves closer to me and then his phone starts to ring again. He gets up to find his phone. He looks all around the room until he finds the phone on the desk.

"What do you want Kathleen? What?! Why did Nancy do that? I'll be right over. Yeah hold Nancy hostage until I get there. Is mom in? Cool. Tell all the rest to keep Nancy hostage. Thanks. Bye." Derek says into the phone. He turns to look at me before frowning.

"I've got to go. Nancy's being an ass. Are you going to be okay? Give me a call if you feel sick at all. If you are sick call me." He asks me. I nodded smiling at how over protective he is. He walks to the door before turning and winking at me. I wink back and smile. He slams the door shut after he leaves. I put my head on my pillow and go back to sleep after a weird morning.


	5. I Wish You Were Though

I know this is a really long chapter but I didn't want to split this chapter up and confuse people. I am sorry for it being a while since I updated. My best friend decied to be an idiot and it took me a week to get my laptop back. Anyway enjoy the chapter and I will be trying to update every thursday.

* * *

Once again I am awoken by a knock of the door. I get out of bed to find Kathleen standing there, at my front door.

"I came over as soon as Derek went out with Mark. It took him an hour for god sake." Kathleen moaned as she stood at my front door in a white summer jumpsuit.

"Come in. I was going to ring you when Derek left but I fell asleep." I replied as I held the door open for her and gestured for her to enter. She walked in and I shut the door behind her. I offered her a drink and she nodded. We walked in to the kitchen and she sat at the breakfast bar as I walked over to the refrigerator to grab two sodas. I took the sodas and handed one to Kathleen as I sat down opposite her. She opens her soda and smiles at me.

"You got money?" Kathleen asks. I nod as I take another sip of my soda.

"Let's go then." Kathleen cries. She looks at me and smiles as I raise my eyebrows. "To the mall to buy you a new bikini." Kathleen says noticing the confused look on my face. She grabs my hand and drags me up to my room.

Kathleen digs through my closet trying to find an outfit for me to wear to the mall. She's decided on a pair of denim shorts. She's still trying to choose a top. She's pulled my entire collection of tops out of the closet. Finally she decides on a light blue top to match my converse shoes. I go into the bathroom to get changed. As I step out, I watch Kathleen's face and she starts to smirk.

"Wow Meredith. This is definitely the outfit I was looking for. Now let's do something about your hair." Kathleen said as she pushed me on to the bed and pulled my hair out of the hair tie. I ran a brush through it so that it wasn't a mess and let it fall freely. Kathleen smiled at me and left the room. I looked into my draw to get some money. I grabbed $100 hoping that it was enough. I made my way downstairs and wrote a note for my mom. Walking out the door, I grabbed my keys. I locked the door behind me and walked to car.

"Meredith, you look good." Amelia shouts from the car. I see Lizzie lean to Kathleen and whisper something. Kathleen nods in response.

"Come on Meredith." Kathleen shouts. I run over to the car and get in the back with Amelia.

The drive to the mall only took 10 minutes. By the time we got there it was 12:30 and we were all hungry. We agreed to go the food court first and then shop. When we walked into the food court I looked around to see who was there. I freeze. Derek and Mark are here.

"Derek!" Lizzie shouts and the boys look over to see us. I watch Derek's face as he starts to smile. Mark smirks as he watches Derek. Lizzie and Kathleen walk over to the table where the boys were. I feel a hand on my back and I look away from Derek's eyes to see Amelia next to me.

"Are you okay?" Amelia whispered. I nod and look back to Derek. Mark looks at me and Lizzie elbows him. Lizzie whispers into Mark's ear and he nods. Mark stands up and starts to walk over to me.

"You scrub up well Grey. Now I need you to flirt with me." Mark whispers.

"Thanks. And why?" I whisper back while looking at Derek. Derek starts to go red when he sees me smiling at Mark and whispering in his ear.

"It'll all make sense in the future. You'll thank me for it. Now when we go back to the table I'm going to put my arm around you. Just flirt with me and it will all come together." Mark whispered again. I nodded and we started to walk to the table. Mark put his arm around me and I leant into him. Derek got even redder. We sat down for 5 minutes talking before I got pulled away by Derek. We walked out of the mall and to the back of the mall where Derek started to shout at me.

"What were you doing in there? You can't be with Mark. He's a man whore. He won't treat you right. He'll break your heart and that shouldn't happen to you."

"Why not?" I replied with anger in my voice. He doesn't get to tell me what I can do with Mark.

"I watched you grow up into a beautiful woman and I'm not going to let Mark screw that up." He shouted back again.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm not yours!" I screamed in his face. We were so close. If I tiptoed I would be able to taste his lips.

"I wish you were though!" He shouted back. I looked at him shocked. He leant his head closer to mine and he kissed me. It took me a second to realise what was happening before I started to kiss him back. His tongue fought with mine and it was wonderful. When he pulled away we were both breathless. I looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"We'll talk about this later. I'll come round tonight." He whispered. I nodded before walking away. I walked back into the food court with Derek following. They all looked at me and smiled.

"We should go and get some shopping done." Kathleen announced before standing up. Lizzie and Amelia nodded. We all started to walk towards the first shop we saw. When the boys were out of earshot the girls stopped in front of me.

"So what did Derek say about the kiss?" Lizzie asked.

"What kiss?" I asked back.

"You and him. Back of the mall. 5 minutes ago." Amelia replied back.

"How did you know about it?" I replied.

"He's our brother. We know these things. Well, I know these things. The other two are a bit clueless." Kathleen retorted. I smiled and walked away to look at the bikinis.

All through the shopping trip, the girls kept asking me about the kiss. When I was changing. When I was paying. When I was looking. I just looked at them then walked away. I never replied. The journey in the car was a bit harder. I couldn't walk away. I was glad when I finally got home.

I changed in to my new bikini before putting my new summer jumpsuit on. I was waiting for Kathleen to call. She was going to tell me who was at the house. She said that Nancy and Addison would probably be in Nancy's room while Derek and Mark would be in the pool with Simon, Kathleen's boyfriend, and Shaun, Lizzie's boyfriend. She said that Nancy and Addison would stay in Nancy's room because they don't want to get their designer clothes wet. The silence of my room was broken by a phone ringing. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Kathleen ringing. I answer and Kathleen's screaming at me to come round.

I run round to the Shepherds house and knock on their door. Nancy answers and it's awkward. Nancy shouts Kathleen and Kathleen runs to the door. She walks briskly out of the house.

"Change of plan Meredith. We're going to the lake. The boys are already there." Kathleen says quickly and quietly.

"Why?" I whisper back.

"I'll tell you on the way there." She whispers in reply to me. She pulls me into the house where Addison, Nancy, Amelia and Lizzie were standing.

"Lizzie and Amelia, can I talk to you guys outside with Meredith?" Kathleen asks. They nod and walk into the back yard. We walk across the back yard and to a tree. We climb the tree into a tree house.

"So, you guys know the way down the tree over the fence?" Kathleen announces. They nod. I watch as the sisters look at each other then at me.

"Yes?" I say breaking the silence.

"How good are you at climbing trees?" Amelia asks. I think about all the times I've climb the trees in my release spot.

"Good. I've climbed a lot of trees." I answer. They smile and Amelia starts to climb out of the tree house followed by Lizzie. I walked over to the tree house window and looked out of it. Amelia and Lizzie were climbing out of the tree.

"Your turn." Kathleen states. I nod and start to climb down myself. I decide to go a quick way than the way the Shepherds went. I ended on the ground before Amelia and Lizzie.

"How did you do that?" Amelia questions. I just shrug my shoulders as we wait for Kathleen. Kathleen jumps down and lands next to me.

"So now Meredith we walk and I will explain why we are going to the lake instead of the warm pool." Kathleen shouts as she runs ahead.

"We're moving to the lake because Addison and Nancy want to go in the pool. That means we have to swim the entire time. We can't mess around or splash water at each other wise Nancy shouts at us and gets mom to tell us off. Then we get grounded. Then Derek blames it on us when Addison moans at him for not being able to see her." Kathleen says as we near the lake. I can hear the boys shouting at each other. Amelia runs ahead with Lizzie following her.

"You can see the lake right? All you've got to do is head towards it. I'm going to catch up with Amelia and Lizzie." Kathleen shouts as she starts to jog ahead. I nod and slow down. I take in my surroundings. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. All of the tension starts to disappear. I hear someone running towards me. Before I have the chance to open my eyes and see who it is, they lift me up into their arms and spin me around.

"I see the girls left you." Derek whispers into my ear while I'm in his arms.

"Yeah. It was quiet until you showed up." I whispered back. We just stood in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence.

"Well, it's just us two. Do you want to talk about what happened at the mall?" Derek whispers again before putting me down so I could stand. I nodded and he pulled me over to a tree. Derek sat and rested against the tree. He gestured for me to sit next to him and I did.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him.

"Kiss you?" I nodded. "Because I wanted to and I needed to. To see if it was like I imagined."

"Was it?" I replied to his answer.

"Like I imagined? It was so much better. I just keep thinking that if the kiss was like that then the sex will be mind blowing." He winked at me. I hit his arm and giggled.

"Sex? Seriously? You think about mind blowing sex? Wouldn't it be better than mind blowing because you think it's going to be mind blowing?" I asked him again. I return the wink. He moved he face closer to mine until our foreheads were touching.

"How about we find that out?" He asked and kissed me. It started gentle and then it got more passionate. Our tongues fighting for the space in between our lips. We pulled away breathless.

"Not here. And what about Addison?" I whispered our foreheads touching again.

"I'm going to break it off with her. I thought that I truly loved her. I did at first, I loved her, but I love you. When I'm with you, I can't breathe and when our lips touched for the first time, I felt the best I have since my dad, the passion just isn't there with Addison. When I'm not with you I feel like everyone is passing me and time is moving so slowly and it feels like forever. Forever is a lifetime without you." Derek whispered back. "I. Love. You." Derek paused between each word to kiss me.

"Should we go to the lake? Won't your sisters want to know where you are?" I ask him not pulling away from him. He nodded but neither of us made any kind of movement. He kissed me again before standing up. I got up and smiled at him. He smiled back. We started to walk towards the lake. When we were out of the woods, Derek ran ahead and I turned around to face the woods again.

Mark picks me up and carries me to the edge of the lake. I'm screaming and giggling. He just laughs before throwing me into the lake. I'm the first one in the lake. Derek leans over to help me out. I see Kathleen smiling right behind Derek. Kathleen winks at me before pushing Derek into the lake with me. Kathleen was pushed in completely unexpectedly. Simon pushed her in but Kathleen got the upper hand, she had pulled Simon in with her. Lizzie and Shaun were laughing at the edge of the wooden planking that we got pushed off. They stopped laughing when they pushed in by Amelia. We all saw Mark running to push Amelia off, making her the next victim but just as Mark went to push her, she moved out of Mark's way and he continued to run until he fell off the wooden planks. Amelia stood there laughing. That was until Derek snuck up behind her, picked her up and jumped in with her.

After everyone ending up in the lake we decided to play some team games. We each chose a partner and they would be our partner for the rest of the games. It was obvious that Simon and Kathleen were going to be one pair while Lizzie and Shaun were a different pair. That just left Derek, Mark, Amelia and I. We all looked at each before Mark chose Amelia and ran back into the lake. That left Derek and I to be partners.

The partner games ended when Mark and Derek started to argue.

"Mark, I think you should step away." Derek strictly announced. Amelia and I are next to each with Mark and Derek staring each down in front of us. Kathleen and Simon went off to do their thing while Lizzie and Shaun went home to get food and check to see where Nancy and Addison were.

"Or what?" Mark replied.

"You know what." Derek growled.

"Mark, Derek. We don't need a repeat of 6th grade." Amelia stepped in.

"What happened in 6th grade?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Derek and Mark snapped at me at the same time.

"Mark and Derek fought over everything. Animal crackers, crayons, soccer balls, you name it. That was until 6th grade when they fought about Charlotte." Amelia answered.

"Don't you dare Amelia Shepherd!" Mark shouted.

"Derek told Mark that he like Charlotte. Mark said to Derek that he liked Charlotte. They got in this huge fight at school which resulted with Mark breaking Derek's nose. After that they wouldn't speak to each other for weeks. Then Charlotte wouldn't go out with either of them. Then they realised how stupid it was to argue over a girl." Amelia continued. "They said that they would never fight ever again. Especially over a girl."

"So what are you fighting over?" I asked. They looked at Amelia and I before looking at each other. We watched Derek and Mark for a minute before going back to talking.

Half an hour later and the summer heat really started to increase. I decided to sunbathe in my bikini. I put my sunglasses on and close my eyes.


End file.
